


What If I Pinned Over My Crush While He Debates Asking Me To Share A Bed To Ease His Paranoia And We Were Both Guys 😳

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tim is gay and pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	What If I Pinned Over My Crush While He Debates Asking Me To Share A Bed To Ease His Paranoia And We Were Both Guys 😳

The AC of the cheap motel whirs in overuse as Tim lays alone in his oddly smelling motel bed. It's hard to sleep most nights with the everlasting uncertainty of waking up the next morning with all your memories intact. It's gotten a bit easier with Jay by his side, at least having someone to watch his back if it all goes to hell. Despite Jay not being a fighter, Tim knows Jay would at least try to keep him safe even if it meant his own life. The thought of someone caring about him enough to lay down their life for him makes him feel warm yet terrified at the potential of losing someone he would also give up his life to protect. 

Tim never thought he'd feel so strongly for someone much less for someone who dragged him back into his childhood nightmare. But it's undeniable how strong and brave Jay makes him feel. Alex, The Hooded Man, The Operator himself, Tim feels, no, he knows he could take all of them at once as long as Jay was rooting him on. 

Jay doesn't only give Tim strength; he gives him hope. Hope that when this is all over (If it ever can truly end), they can live in a little apartment with a few cats and maybe a dog. Maybe one day, they'll be sitting on their couch joking about the crazy time in their lives where an old college friend tried to kill them. 

"Tim?"

A quiet voice in the night almost makes Tim jump out of his skin. It takes a moment to recognize the familiar tired words of the man Tim was pinning over minutes earlier. 

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still awake?"

Truth be told, Tim can't seem to get a stubborn blue-eyed male out his mind, but he'd never admit it. How do you even go about telling someone you love them so intensely the always seem to be lingering at the back of your mind? 

"Just having trouble falling asleep. Why are you awake?"

Instead of answering, Jay pushes the covers off his cold body and stares in Tim's direction seemingly to know Tim wasn't telling the full truth but deciding he's too tired to push it. 

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"What?"

"Um sorry if that was weird, you just looked deep in thought, and I thought maybe you'd like the company? Sorry-" 

Tim doesn't even think as his body moves in autopilot to the safety of Jay's bed and lays down under the covers feeling safer next to Jay's heat then he's ever felt before.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. I mean any time you want to sleep in my bed you can. It's not a big deal. Unless you think it's a big deal and only want to do this once because-"

"Jay. Shush. Sleep."

Tim can feel Jay settle under the covers, pressing his back to Tim's and letting a content sigh at Tim's presence. Tim notices how strongly Jay smells like a mix of strawberry shampoo and the buttered popcorn they snacked on earlier.

"Night, Jay. Sleep well, we have a long drive tomorrow." 

"Night, Tim you too." 

Biting back his grin, Tim falls asleep quickly, sleeping peacefully next to Jay for the first time in years.


End file.
